freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Purple Man
Principal = (também conhecido como Purple Guy, Homem Roxo ou O Assassino) é o nome dado por fãs a um personagem importante em ambos Five Nights at Freddy's 2 e Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Ele é o assassino de cinco crianças mencionadas no primeiro jogo, mas pode ter matado mais, de acordo com os minigames vistos no segundo jogo. Ele aparece apenas nos Minigames da Morte no segundo jogo e nos Minigames do terceiro, mas é o pivô da história do jogo. Aparência Purple Man é representado nos minigames como um homem de cor roxa de tamanho e forma de um homem adulto. Esse sprite muda um pouco em cada minigame. Até o terceiro jogo, ele mantém uma aparência não muito detalhada, embora seu estado emocional possa ser facilmente descoberto através de seus olhos, sobrancelhas e boca. Alguns fãs especulam que ele use roupa roxo para se disfarçar, já que na altura em que o jogo foi configurado e até agora, não há pessoas roxas. Outros defendem essa teoria para afirmar que um "Pink Guy" é a mesma pessoa que Purple Man. O único caso em que Purple Man é mais detalhado e durante a versão "You can't" do Minigame da Morte SAVETHEM, onde ele aparece vestindo um símbolo amarelo em seu peitoral semelhante à um distintivo. Ele também segura um objeto não identificado. Especulações Sobre o Objeto Há especulações sobre o misterioso objeto que Purple Man detém. Seguidores da teoria "Cara do Telefone é o Purple Man" afirmam que o objeto é um telefone, mas outros argumentam que isso é improvável já que telefones sem fio não existiam na época em que o jogo foi configurado. Outros acreditam que seja uma arma, já que ele parece está-la usando para atacar (e aparentemente destruir) Freddy Fazbear. Personalidade Purple Man não fala e também não tem um papel fora dos minigames, porém, ele toma destaque com suas ações silenciosas nos gráficos retrô. Entre sua presença nos minigames e informações recolhidas a partir de chamadas telefônicas, bem como cartazes no primeiro jogo da série, os jogadores descobriram um pouco sobre o Purple Man. Ele é confirmado o assassino de cinco crianças que provocou a queda da Pizzaria Freddy Fazbear e iniciou a cadeia de acontecimentos de Five Nights at Freddy's. A julgar por suas ações e aparência dentro dos minigames, Purple Man é um cara cruel e indiferente, sorrindo enquanto pratica seus crimes. Até ser confrontado pelos espíritos das cinco crianças, ele não mostrava nenhum remorso - no entanto, ele mostra uma forma de pânico e preocupação com sua própria vida, em vez de culpa pelo seus atos. O motivo dele praticar esses crimes é desconhecido, porém debatido. História Muitos dos minigames de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 mostra Purple Man cometendo homicídio das crianças desaparecidas. Em um desses casos, Purple Man é visto matando uma criança em frente ao possível local da Fredbear's Family Diner. thumb|left|185px Em Five Nights at Freddy's 3, ele ataca todos os animatrônicos originais (excluindo Golden Freddy) e os desmonta. Na mesma noite, os fantasmas das cinco crianças desaparecidas o encurralam numa sala. Em pânico e temendo por sua vida, Purple Man tentou enganar os fantasmas escondendo-se no traje do Springtrap. No entanto, como ele ri dos fantasmas pensando que seu plano havia dado certo, o mau funcionamento do traje mata-o brutalmente com as molas e as engrenagens, que cortam e esmagam o personagem de uma maneira violenta até ele definitivamente morrer. Seu cadáver permanece dentro do Springtrap, mesmo 30 anos depois, quando a Pavores Fazbear: A Atração de Horror foi construída. Especulações O nome do Sr. Afton é mais provável baseado no nome de William Afton, o principal antagonista de Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes, que foi citado por ter muitas conexões com o Purple Man. Em resposta a isso, muitas teorias têm sidas geradas. Por exemplo, há muitas pessoas que acreditam que o Sr. Afton pode ser William Afton, que por sua vez pode ser Purple Man. No entanto, há também muitas pessoas que se opõem a esta teoria, como o nome "William" não foi confirmado a partir de agora, e Sr. Afton não parece ter características do Purple Man. Embora, ele criou os animatronics de Circus Baby's Pizza World para capturar e assassinar crianças em suas festas de aniversário, insinuando ainda suas habilidades de assassinato de crianças em seus blueprints. Tem sido especulado que Purple Man é o jogador em Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, como Baby (Ennard) menciona que o jogador voltou para ver a filha de Afton novamente. O Real Ending mostra que Eggs Benedict foi morto por Ennard através da scooper. Outra teoria é que Eggs Benedict pode ser o filho do Purple Man / Afton, que vem para resgatar sua irmã, e que a sequencia de abertura ocorre muito antes dos eventos de Sister Location, ocorrendo antes de morrer Purple Man. Depois disso, Springtrap se mexe por um segundo antes que a tela fique preta. }} Áudio Como Purple Man aparece em vários minigames, ele provoca diferentes sons enquanto realiza suas ações. Os sons realizados são os seguintes: O som provocado quando Purple Man corre atrás de um animatrônico para destruí-lo. Esse som também é provocado durante as 3 telas raras de Springtrap. Arquivo:crazy_garble.ogg Purple Man fugindo dos espíritos das crianças mortas. Arquivo:run.ogg Purple Man esmagado pelos mecanismos de Springtrap. Arquivo:Crush.ogg Curiosidades *Tanto Purple Man quanto o Cara do Telefone são encurralados pelos espíritos das cinco crianças mortas. **O Cara do Telefone é indiretamente atacado pelos espíritos, já que eles ainda possuem os animatrônicos. *Fãs dizem que Purple Man e o Cara do Telefone são as mesmas pessoas, já que ambos parecem gostar de Foxy (como Purple Man pode ser visto sorrindo ao lado da Enseada do Pirata durante um minigame), ambos têm medo de fantasmas e não gostam do/da Puppet e ambos (aparentemente) têm ligação com o telefone. Purple Man também possui um crachá, o que indica que ele foi um guarda de segurança assim como o Cara do Telefone também foi. **No entanto, o Cara do Telefone é morto pelos animatrônicos (como ouvido na gravação da Noite 4) enquanto Purple Man é morto pelos mecanismos de Springtrap após ser encurralado pelos cinco espíritos das crianças que ele matou. **Além disso, Purple Man morreu usando o traje do Springtrap, enquanto o Cara do Telefone sabia o quão perigoso era esse traje e não o usaria em qualquer circunstância. *Apesar de não precisar fazer isto, Purple Man foi até a pizzaria após o fechamento para desmontar os quatro animatrônicos que ainda estavam ali. Isto pode dizer que ele estava paranoico com o comportamento errático dos animatrônicos e que ele estava com medo deles virem atrás dele depois. Também é possível que ele tenha destruído os animatrônicos para eliminar qualquer evidência contra ele. *Como Purple Man morreu dentro do Springtrap, especula-se que o animatrônico é assombrado por sua alma. Isso pode explicar o porquê de Springtrap ter movimentos semelhantes a de um humano. *Não se sabe o porquê de Purple Man ter a cor roxa diferente dos outros personagens dos minigames. *O código para o minigame da Noite 4 em Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (395248) é o código hexadecimal de roxo em sentido inverso (#842593). |-| Galeria = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Jogatina Purple Person.png|A forma como Purple Man aparece no minigame Take Cake to the Children e Minigame do Foxy. Purple man.png|A forma como Purple Man aparece no minigame SAVETHEM. Purple_Car.png|O carro do Purple Man. RUN FREDDY HOLY SHIT FREDDY FASTBEAR.PNG|Purple Man perseguindo Freddy no minigame SAVETHEM. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Jogatina Purple_Guy_Walk_South_Gif.gif|Purple Man andando em Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Purple_Guy_Walk_West_Gif.gif|A forma como Purple Man ataca os animatrônicos durante os minigames fim-de-noite em Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Purple_Guy_Attack_Gif.gif|Purple Man em pânico. Purple_Guy_Charge_Gif.gif|Purple Man correndo para a fantasia do Springtrap. Purple Guy Death Gif 1.gif|Assim que entrou no traje... Purple Guy Death Gif 2.gif|...algo deu horrivelmente errado... Purple Guy Death Gif 3.gif|...e esse é o fim do Purple Man. Tumblr nkm9nf925W1qmaqmeo1 1280.jpg|Purple Man fugindo do espírito das crianças. Tumblr nkm9nf925W1qmaqmeo2 1280.png|O trágico fim do Purple Man. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Cutscene Springtrap_FNaFSL_Cutscene.gif|Purple Man aparecendo na cutscene final de Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location, dentro do traje de Springtrap. FNaF World Fnafworldupdate2.jpg|No site fnafworld.com, um teaser da segunda atualização de FNaF World foi lançado. Nele, é possível ver o sprite de Purple Man, na extrema esquerda. Screen up2.jpg|Nesta imagem, é possível ver Purple Man no menu de seleção de personagens, logo ao lado de Coffee. Variados Springtrap Rare 1.jpg|Note o corpo dentro do traje do Springtrap. Springtrap Rare 2.jpg|Note o corpo dentro do traje do Springtrap. Springtrap Rare 3.jpg|Note o corpo dentro do traje do Springtrap. de:Purple Guy en:William Afton/Human es:William Afton fr:William Afton/Humain it:Purple Guy Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Humanos Categoria:Personagens (FNaF2) Categoria:Personagens (FNaF3)